


Holiday Speical

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anyway I'm Gonna Tag This as Dub Con, Does Force Massage Count as Dub Con, Dub Con Massage, M/M, Massage, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在圣诞节，Sam得到了来自Bridge的特别员工福利。大概吧。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Holiday Speical

**Author's Note:**

> For a special pink bunny.
> 
> 圣诞快乐！

在经过三百多英里的跋涉‘两场和米尔人的混战、两次从特别湿滑的山坡上跌落，以及一次被深水直接冲到下游之后，在距离基地二十英里的时候，Sam还发现摩托车没电了，只能背着小山一样的货物步行回去。

幸好路上还有邮筒，在快到基地的时候，Sam的大脑已经一片空白。总的来说，他只想一头倒在行军床上，睡得不省人事。

所以，这也是为什么在Sam看到基地外面的避雨亭下面坐了个人的时候，几乎没有反应过来。

_这倒是新鲜事，荒郊野地居然有除了米尔人之外的活人。_

但是这也不关他的事，Sam在瞥了一眼那个人之后，继续朝前走去。

“Sam！”那个人快活地说。

Sam无视他，继续闷头前行。

那个人跟在他后面，很快就和他并肩走在一起。

“Sam，Sam，Sam，”他用唱歌一样的调子自顾自地重复。

Sam转过头，又瞥了他一眼，没有回答，也没有止步。

“哦，Sam，”那个人继续说，脸上带着一个灿烂的笑容，“我一直在等你。”

Sam稍微放慢了速度。

“什么事。”他说。

“没什么大事，”那个人说，“只不过你看，圣诞节了嘛，总部派我过来慰劳你。”

“不需要。”Sam说。

“不要这么心急！”那个人继续欢乐地说，毫无挫败之意，“我带了——”

“ _披萨！_ ”他举起手里拎的纸袋。

“哦。”Sam说。

  
“意大利腊肠口味加双倍乳酪，赞极了。而且考虑到你一定很累，我还带了——”那个人自顾自地说，举起右手拿的一个纸杯，“ _热咖啡！_ ”

“不过可能也不怎么热了，你真的好迟，”他皱了皱眉——不对，他没有眉毛，这个人的额头上只有一片光秃秃的纹身。

似乎是注意到了Sam的视线，他眨了眨眼。

“怎么样，有没有感到很开心？”他说。

“谢谢，你可以把东西放在那里，”Sam指了指终端机对面的架子，按下终端，准备打开私人房间。

那个人依然一动不动。

Sam看着他，开始有点困惑。

“还有什么事？”Sam问。

“哦，总部还指定…”那个人拿出一个小本子，十分夸张地看了一眼，“要我为你进行一次全身按摩，Bridges先生。”

“我不需要。”Sam说，敲下开舱按钮。

升降平台升了起来，Sam走了上去，那个人在对面看着他，疑惑地眨了眨眼。

然后，在舱房关闭的最后一秒，他猛地跳到平台上。

Sam瞪着他，他笑得很开心。

“搞什么。”Sam说，“离开。”

“如果我现在离开，五分钟后我还得回来，”那个人说，慢条斯理地，“你知道Die-Hard man是什么样的。所以我是为了我们两个好。”

Sam咬紧了牙齿。

“离开。”他重复。

“很抱歉，不行。”那个人耸了耸肩。

平台接入了舱房，房门打开了，Sam大步走了进去，那个人依然跟在他后面，亦步亦趋，好奇地打量Sam的房间。

Sam无视他。

“我知道，你要先洗澡，为了科学什么的，”那个人宣布，“请便。”

“听着——”Sam起了个头，然后又停了下来，放弃了，“你去外面等着。”

“为什么？”那个人一脸无辜。

“因为我要洗澡。”Sam说。

“对啊。”那个人说。

“你在——”Sam说，恼怒地摇了摇头，“出去。”

“我不明白。”那个人说。

“我——出去，你，出去！”Sam说。

“哦，你是怕我看你洗澡，”那个人说，终于恍然大悟，“原来如此。”

“对，”Sam说。

“可是你有淋浴间啊。”那个人又困惑地说。

“我——”Sam又恼怒地摇了摇头，不知道要怎么解释。他感觉心烦意乱。

“我不喜欢别人看着我。”他最终说。

“明白了。”那个人说，快活地。

Sam瞪着他，简直有点不敢相信。

“我转过身去就行了吧？”那个人说，“我保证不会偷看，拉勾勾？”

Sam瞪着他，更加觉得难以置信。

他依然一脸无辜。

Sam深呼吸了一次。

“不要看。”他最后说，然后朝淋浴间走去。

“好。”还是唱歌一样的调子，从他背后传来。

Sam勉强地脱了外套，一半是因为身上的淤伤，一半是因为房间里面多了个陌生人。他把连体衣的拉链拉到腰上，扯下袖子，回头一看，那个人依然信守了诺言，背对着他。

_也许这家伙也没那么糟糕。_

Sam迟疑了一下，把拉链拉到了底，剥掉衣服。

他转过身，赤裸地走进淋浴间。

当热水打在他身上，Sam才意识到自己到底有多疲倦，针刺一样的热水刺激着他酸痛的身体。浓厚的水蒸气包围了他，他感觉昏昏欲睡，一只手抵着淋浴间作为支持。过了好几分钟，Sam才有力气拿起肥皂，开始清洗头发。

透过水汽，他看了一眼淋浴间外面。依然有人坐在他的床上，但是说不准那个人有没有在看。

他摇了摇头。

花了差不多十分钟，Sam才洗完。等热风吹干身体之后，他换上备用的T恤和短裤，走出淋浴间。Sam抬头看了一眼，那个人依然遵守了诺言，背对着淋浴间。

不过，他在吃披萨。

“那个披萨不是给我的吗？”Sam说。

“哦，你洗完了，”那个人说，转过身来，手里拿着一大块披萨，“披萨都快冷了，快来吃。”

Sam看着他，发现自己不知道应该说什么。

他在床边坐下，拿了一块，跟着吃了起来。

他们花了差不多十五分钟吃完披萨，Sam隐约想起之前似乎还有咖啡，但是在瞥到床前垃圾桶里面的纸杯之后，就拿起了水壶。那个人吃掉了剩下的批萨边，毫不客气地从桌子上捞起一瓶Monster，他用油腻的手指拉开拉环，猛灌了一大口，然后砸了咂嘴，打了个十分响亮的嗝。

“啊，爽。”他说。

“你可以离开了。”Sam说，“我得睡觉了。”

那个人转过头来，歪着脸看他，用手背满不在乎地擦了擦嘴。

“我还得给你按摩，Sam。”他说。

“不需要。”Sam说。

“是吗？你刚才洗澡都差点睡着了，一定积累了很多压力吧？”那个人说。

Sam没有回答。

“当然啦，这是员工福利，我当然不会强迫你，不过你知道Die-Hard Man是什么样的，”那个人摇了摇头，“如果我就这么回去，他会狠狠训我一顿，没准还会扣我的评价……”

Sam还是一言不发。

“不如这样吧？我随便给你按一下，然后你给我个好评，我就可以回去了。”那个人说，声音开始变得可怜兮兮。

Sam思考了一下，叹了口气。

“一分钟。”他说。

“五分钟！”那个人举起双手，做出一副拜托的样子。

“三分钟。”Sam说。

“好吧，”那个人说，起身伸了个懒腰，“我去洗个手，你把T恤脱了躺下吧。”

“什么？”Sam说。

“什么？”那个人说。

“脱衣服？”Sam说。

“对啊，我要抹油，”那个人说，“不用紧张，不会疼的。”

“我不会脱衣服。”Sam说。

“不要紧张，真的不疼的。”

“我不会脱衣服。”Sam重复，固执地。

“可是——”那个人说，看到了Sam的表情，他无可奈何地叹了口气。

“好吧。”他说

等那个人从淋浴间回来的时候，Sam已经在床上躺下了，他觉得非常不适，焦虑而且烦躁。行军床的另外一边下陷了一点，那个人爬上了床。Sam感觉到一阵鸡皮疙瘩从背上涌起。

当一支陌生的手落到他背脊上的时候，他控制不住地颤抖了一下。

“你真的好紧张，”那个人说，声音不比耳语更大，“不要担心，我不会对你做什么的。”

缓慢地，他开始揉捏Sam的肩膀，指关节压进纠结的肌肉，Sam喘出一口气，克制住躲开的冲动。他伸出手，想赶开那个人，但是那个人很快地捏了捏他颈椎下面的某个地方，Sam顿时感觉自己仿佛失去了所有的力气，瘫软下来。那个人俯身过来，有条不紊地触摸和揉捏Sam的肩胛骨中间的部分，最终找到了一个酸痛的点。Sam呻吟出声，他听到背后传来轻笑声，然后感觉到拇指揉进最酸痛的地方，仿佛在抚摸暴露的神经。他全身都紧绷了起来，但是在疼痛之后是一种如释重负的感觉。

Sam稍微放松了一点，感觉到那个人坐在他背上，继续按摩。慢慢地，他身上纠结和疼痛的地方逐渐放松下来。

不知不觉，他开始变得迷迷糊糊，只不断地发出轻微的呻吟，然后……

在某个时间段，Sam一定是睡着了。

因为当他睁开眼的时候，发现自己仍然趴在床上。按摩已经停止了，但床的另一边依然有陌生的重量。

他抬起头，看见那个人拿着一台相机，镜头正对着自己和Sam。

_喀嚓。_

Sam猛地直起身来。

“你在干什么？！”Sam说。

“拍照。”那个人说，看了一眼相机的取景框。

“我没有允许你——删掉！”

“不要紧张，我得拍照给Die-Hard Man看，他才会相信啊，”那个人慢条斯理地说，“他老是不相信我，打赌他对你也这样，是不是？”

Sam摇了摇头，猛地站了起来。他觉得很荒唐。

“我不明白这个和圣诞节到底有什么关系。”他嘟囔。

“哦，是假日特别服务嘛，”那个人说，然后露出一副恍然大悟的样子，“差点忘了这个。”

他从外套口袋里面摸出一顶圣诞帽，戴在头上。

“圣诞快乐！”他喜气洋洋地说，“如果你很在意，我可以戴着帽子再来一次。”

“离开。”Sam说。

“但是——”

“离开。你的任务已经完成了。”Sam威胁。

“好吧，”那个人耸了耸肩，“我猜确实是。”

他洋洋自得地笑了起来。不知道为什么，他的笑容里面有什么东西不太对劲。

“你叫什么？”Sam说。

“我叫Dewitt。”那个人说，依然在笑，“记得给我个好评哟，Sam。”

Sam在心里默记了下来，他提醒自己等下要查这个人。

和刚才相反，Dewitt没有再逗留。他走到了门口，然后突然回过头来，挥了挥手。

“这一次很开心，”他说，“下次见，Sam。”

Sam挥了挥手。

门关上了。

_不要再出现了，_ 他默默地想。

突然，有什么东西在他的眼角一闪而过，吸引了他的注意力，Sam低下头，看到地板上扔着的那顶圣诞帽。

他捡了起来，看了一眼，然后叹了口气，戴在头上。

客户会喜欢的吧。

FIN


End file.
